This invention relates to a thread clamping device, particularly for the figuring weft threads on jacquard machines.
These figuring weft threads, such as those which are present on jacquard looms for example, are only picked from time to time so that they correspond to the figured form of the textile. During its stationary period, however, the figuring weft thread has to be held under tension and has to be released only as required.
In thread clamping devices of this type for figured weft threads which were known hitherto, the thread control system is designed so that the clamping device is ineffective when thread is pulled off and is effective to a predetermined extent when the thread tension of the figuring weft thread is slackened. This clamping device, which operates based on differences in thread tension of the figuring weft thread, result in considerable mechanical stress on the figuring weft thread. Moreover, experience has shown that due to the resulting different thread tensions in the figuring weft thread the textile produced is non-uniform, e.g. it may have an uneven edge structure.
The object of the present invention therefore consists of proposing a thread clamping device of the type cited above, which ensures accurate introduction of the figuring weft thread with a low level of mechanical stress on the figuring weft thread whilst the tension remains constant.